1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a driving apparatus, and more particularly, to a driving apparatus which selects a dead zone for a predetermined time in response to a command signal and drives an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
An electronic device may have disposed therein a memory apparatus for storing data. A characteristic with which data are stored in the memory apparatus may be determined by various parameters.
An internal voltage necessary for the operation of the electronic device may be provided by being driven through performing a pull-up or pull-down operation between a ground voltage and a power supply voltage. In this regard, since pull-up and pull-down may be simultaneously performed, a dead zone may be set between voltages serving as references for performing the pull-up and the pull-down.